


Oo, bop, do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do - Yuuri Week, Day 5

by hazelandglasz



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Domestic Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Viktor has made quite impact on Yuuri’s life--one of the many aspects he has turned on its head: Yuuri’s wardrobe





	Oo, bop, do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do - Yuuri Week, Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> Title from David Bowie’s “Fashion”

Yuuri lets the suit and the tie go without too much regrets--they are, in fact, not the best fit, he can acknowledge that.

It’s not much of a fashion statement, but Yuuri stands his ground on his training gear. Besides, black t-shirts and yoga pants are always fashionable, right?

“Come on, Yuuri, give it a try!”

Yuuri may roll his eyes, he may sigh, he may protest that this top is cropped too short, or those pants are too tight, or those shorts can _not_ leave their bedroom, Viktor, come on, I’m going to be arrested, but he does give it a try.

Within the safety of their bedrooms.

Viktor’s phone is in a secret location, just to be on the safe side.

(Under Makkachin’s pillows)

Viktor is sitting on the bed, slowly getting covered by each piece of clothing Yuuri takes off, and his smile is getting dirtier by the minute--along with his comments.

What started with “Come on Yuuri, give it a try” after a shopping spree is … turning into something not suitable for all ears.

“Hmm, strut it, baby.”

The tone here is essential to understand why Yuuri turns bright red on the walk back towards the bed.

“Such Eros, much sexy, rawr.”

Pretty self explanatory--granted, Yuuri is [ wearing ](http://ell.h-cdn.co/assets/16/17/980x653/elle-men-in-crop-tops-alex-pettyfer-warner-bros-pictures.jpg)a crop top and a pair of tight shorts, but still.

“Hm, I don’t know.”

Yuuri pauses in his so-called strut and looks down at the outfit. It’s pretty casual, just a light sweater and denim shorts.

 _He_ thinks that it’s a good outfit on him, what is wrong with his fiancé?

“You know what would improve this outfit?”

Viktor is kneeling on the bed now, tapping his lip with his finger.

“A scarf? A necklace? A flower crown?!”

Viktor beams at Yuuri. “As much as I do love you in a flower crown, not what I was going to say.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and comes closer to the bed. “Alright Vitya, tell me, what would improve this--ah!”

Viktor’s hands slide under the soft cotton of his sweater.

“To be on the floor. Now.”

“Viktor Alexei Nikiforov!”

 **PS : I would like to thank @cecisson for making this remarkable** [ **image** ](https://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-0/p480x480/20217102_10155640204209189_1856929953_n.png?_nc_ad=z-m&oh=a857cb43fcc66639392c2418d14707fc&oe=59741BA4)


End file.
